Waiting for you
by princessbarb21
Summary: Not sure how to summarize this, but This is how I view the relationship between Rachel and Jimmy. Rated T to be safe. Please Read and Review as I like to get feed back.


**Jimmy/ Conan P.O.V**

I jerked up breathing hard as I awoke from yet another nightmare. I take a deep breath and let it out a few times to calm myself down. once I had calmed down some, I looked at my watch to see what time it is. 3Am. I breathed out a sigh and decided to get up for a glass of water. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore, so I made my way quietly out of the bedroom. After all I wanted to make sure no one heard me.

I made my way down the hall heading toward the kitchen when I heard it. Pausing, I listened carefully and confirmed the sound of Rachel crying. I knew why she was crying too, it ignited the guilt I felt. I've been lying to her for what seems to be forever, though I knew I couldn't tell her the truth yet. Clenching my teeth and fists, I knew I had to do something to stop the pain she is feeling. I wanted to badly go in there and hold her then tell her everything, but that would be selfish of me. Her life would be at risk if I told her the truth now.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I thought about what to do. I desperately tried to come up with an answer other than the most obvious thing to do. I didn't really want to tell her to move on, but if all this is doing to her is hurting her, then It was something I had to do. Even if it meant she'd end up with someone else, at least she would be happy, instead of being in pain. All I ever do is hurt her and lie to her, she deserves better.

Opening my eyes as I held back my tears, I forgot about getting a glass of water, and quietly made my way back to the bedroom I slept in. Grabbing my voice changing bow- tie and cell phone I set it to sound like my true voice and called Rachel.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I let the tears flow down my face like a river, as I let out all my pent up pain inside me.

I miss Jimmy a lot, he is never around anymore. I worry about him all the time, like when Is he coming back? Is he coming back? Or why won't he tell me where he is? Sometimes I wonder if he's even still alive. When he actually does appear, he always disappears afterward.

There was even a time he took me out to dinner and seemed really nervous to tell me something. He ended up going to help solve a murder but he never returned afterwards. Instead he disappeared again and Conan ended up covering for his ass again. I don't really understand why he does this to me, yet I still wait for him to return for good. Suddenly I hear the sound of my cell ringing, so I pick it up to see who it is. It's a blocked number and I wonder if it's Jimmy calling. Wiping my eyes I answer, just in case it is.

"Hello" I said as I tried to sound like as if I hadn't been crying.

" Rach, Conan called telling me you've been crying again, why are you crying?" came the familiar voice . I tried not to cry again, but a few tears ended up flowing down my cheeks again.

"O-oh, Jimmy I'm sorry, did he wake you?" I replied trying to avoid answering him.

"Nah I was already awake, and don't avoid the question" came the reply; I blushed because he caught me out.

"I worry about you Jimmy and you always disappear on me whenever I do see you!" I exclaimed, almost ready to burst into hysterics. "You never tell me anything anymore, and you let me down a lot! You expect me to wait for you, but I don't know when you are coming back, or if you're even going to come back for good!"

"Then move on Rach don't wait for me if it's hurting you, I hate it when you cry especially if I'm the cause." his voice filled with guilt replied, which surprised me into silence. "I'd rather you to be happy than miserable, I don't know when I'm coming back for good either."

I didn't know what to say, Jimmy for once wasn't making excuses or telling me to wait longer like he usually did whenever he called. I guess Conan told him I don't want to hear any more excuses. Without thinking I already started speaking, telling him exactly how I felt.

" B-baka! I can't just do that! I love you! I already tried, but no one else makes me feel like you do Jimmy! Despite how much it hurts, despite how much a guy treats me better than you do at times, they aren't you, and therefore no one can replace you!" I blushed as what I said sunk in. the silence afterward left me wondering if I had made him mad.

"So that's a no then?" came Jimmy's reply. Of course Jimmy would ruin a confession like that. Maybe he doesn't feel the same. Great now I've made an Idiot of myself.

"I-I really shouldn't tell you this right now Rach, but I ... I love you too... I'll try calling you more often though no promises" came Jimmy's voice again, breaking me out of my thoughts. I didn't expect him to say that, but then again maybe that was what he was trying to tell me before he disappeared that time at the restaurant.

"Jimmy was that what you wanted to tell me at the restaurant?" I found myself asking, with a deep blush upon my face. I am glad he can't see me right now, my face must be as re tomato.

"Y-Yeah... I'm Sorry I disappear again." I heard the sincerity and could almost hear the blush in his voice. I just couldn't help but imagine him with a blush on his face and think it's cute. Smiling I replied in a happier tone.

"You better give me an explanation and make it up to me when you return then."

"Don't worry I will, I got to go now I'll try call you soon alright?" I knew he would have to go soon, so I expected him to say that at some point. Smiling I uttered a goodbye and ended the call.

I knew at that moment that despite how much it hurts, that I will wait for his return and his explanation. After all I now know he feels the same. Closing my eyes I tried to drift off to sleep.

**Jimmy/ Conan P.O.V**

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I put away my phone and voice changing bow-tie. Of course I am blushing because of finally admitting how I felt about Rachel. Suddenly I had the urge to be with her so I found myself grabbing a clean pair of pjs. I then headed into the bathroom to fill the basin so I could wash off before changing. Soon I found myself at Rachel's bedroom door in a fresh pair of Pjs.

I knocked on the door calling out to her in the most childish voice I could muster. It is humiliating to even do this, but I had to act the part. I heard Rachel's voice calling out to come in, then asking what was wrong. Luckily It was dark in the room so she couldn't see me blush as open the door and closed it behind me.

"c-can I s-sleep with you, I can't sleep because I'm worried about you" I replied in Conan's voice trying not to get anymore redder than I already am.

"Come on then but don't tell Jimmy, he might get Jealous" came her reply as she pulled back her covers and moved over a little. I pretended not to hear that and climbed onto the bed only expecting to lay next to her. She took me by surprise though when she wrapped her arm around me a pulled me close after pulling the blankets back over.

I tried to think of something to take my mind off that fact I am now nuzzled against her breasts. Instead of saying anything since I couldn't get a coherent thought to know what to say, I shifted so that my face didn't press against her breasts. I then wrapped an arm over her the best as I could with this small body. It was hard being in such a small body, but at least it came in handy sometimes, especially at times like this to get away with it.

I felt Rachel run some of her fingers through my hair which helped to distract my thoughts which lead to slowly lolling me to sleep.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I smiled as Conan drifted off, he looked cute like this. Maybe I should allow him to sleep with me more often, like when I get lonely. Smiling a little more, I stopped running my fingers through his hair and just held him. I didn't expect him to want to sleep with me; he didn't seem to be the type that liked to do so. He always protested whenever I would pick him up or hug him. So too see him snugged up with me like this was too adorable.

I wondered as I slowly started to drift off, if Jimmy would be the same. Cuddly and affectionate when he wants to be.


End file.
